


All The Smiles That Haunt Me

by MidnightMuse234



Category: Bleach
Genre: AU, Light Smut, M/M, based in the Cacao Society if you squint, inspired by 'the ghost of you' by my chemical romance, knights AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 12:16:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20705867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightMuse234/pseuds/MidnightMuse234
Summary: Shiro loved Ichigo's smile.





	All The Smiles That Haunt Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I rewrote this story 5 different times before I got it just right. Suffer with me :')
> 
> Also, this is set loosely in the Cacao Society because Overlord Shiro is a blessing who deserves to be praised. You could almost think of it as an alternative as to why Shiro becomes the Overlord?

The first time Shiro saw Ichigo smile, the sight took Shiro’s breath away. The young knight was barely in his 20s, Shiro had to guess, and yet he had been accepted into the royal army. Not that Shiro was entirely surprised. After all, Shiro himself had just turned 19 when he was accepted, and barely 21 when his noble efforts got him promoted to lieutenant.

Still, Shiro couldn’t help but feel like the newbie’s features were too soft for war. His kind brown eyes and gentle smile didn’t scream _ warrior _to Shiro.

“See something you like?” Tatsuki teased him.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Shiro replied, turning away from the newbie in order to glare at his oldest friend and fellow knight.

“Oh please… I’ve known you for long enough. I can tell when you’re blushing.”

“I am _ not _blushing.”

“His name is Ichigo, in case you’re wondering.”

“You know him?”

Tatsuki nodded. “We grew up together. C’mon, I’ll introduce you.”

“Tatsuki, no-”

“Hey, Ichigo!”

Shiro cursed under his breath as Tatsuki called the orange-head over with a wave of her hand. Ichigo marched over, his helmet tucked under his arm. Shiro hadn’t noticed it before. He also thought the name ‘Ichigo’ sounded vaguely familiar.

Shiro’s heart sank when the smile left Ichigo’s lips and was replaced with a confused expression.

“Hey, Tatsuki. What’s up?”

“I’d like you to meet my friend, Shiro.”

Ichigo turned his eyes on Shiro, and the smile returned. “Oh, hey! Tatsuki’s told me a lot about you. Nice to finally meet you!” He bowed his head. “It’s an honour to serve under you.”

Shiro stared in silence for a minute. Tatsuki nudged him and he snapped out of his daze. “Oh, uh, yeah, Tatsuki talks a lot about you too…”

“Really?” Ichigo didn’t seem to notice Shiro’s awed silence. “What kind of things does she say about me?”

Shiro chuckled nervously. Then it suddenly hit him why Ichigo’s name sounded so familiar. “She told me that she used to defeat you constantly at her old training grounds.”

“What!?” Ichigo turned on Tatsuki. “Why would you say that?”

“Because it’s true?”

* * *

A few months later, Shiro sat alone at a table. He fidgeted with his collar. Honestly, he didn’t know how people could stand button-up shirts. They always made his neck itch.

And he didn’t know _ why _Tatsuki insisted on him dressing up. He and Ichigo were meeting for lunch, that was all.

“Hey.”

Shiro snapped out of his thoughts and looked up to see brown eyes and an embarrassed smile.

“Is this seat taken?” Ichigo asked, a nervous laugh escaping his lips.

It took Shiro a moment to realize Ichigo was kidding. “Oh, uh, yeah. I’m meeting a cute guy here, have you seen him?”

Ichigo’s cheeks turned pink. “Shut up, Shiro. I’m not cute.”

“Well duh, I wasn’t talking about you,” Shiro replied.

Ichigo huffed and took a seat. He pouted.

Shiro leaned across the table. “I’m just kidding. You are cute, especially when you’re all pouty.”

“Shut up…”

Shiro cackled.

Ichigo looked Shiro up and down. “So, what are you wearing? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you wear a shirt like that for as long as I’ve known you.”

It was Shiro’s turn to pout. “Tatsuki insisted.”

Ichigo smirked. “Really? That explains why Orihime was fussing about my clothes.”

Shiro snorted and took in Ichigo’s appearance. He wore black trousers, a white dress shirt and a black vest. Shiro grinned, “The girls have been conspiring against us since day one.”

“It would seem so.”

“No, really. I’m pretty sure the whole reason Tatsuki asked me to come with her the day we first met was so that she could introduce us. I skipped a meeting that day and got into a lot of trouble. Which, yanno, was completely worth it… yer exactly my type, Ichi.”

Ichigo raised an orange brow in question. “Really? And what’s your type, Shiro?”

“Cute, too nice for his own good, beautiful eyes, and a really nice ass.”

Ichigo sputtered. “_ Shiro!” _

* * *

Shiro shivered as Ichigo smiled devilishly up at him. The orange-head sat between Shiro’s legs, licking a dribble of Shiro’s seed from the corner of his lips.

“What’s the matter, lieutenant?” Ichigo teased. “Can’t handle a new recruit?”

Shiro chuckled and slowly sat up straight on his bed. He pulled Ichigo onto his lap and sealed Ichigo’s lips with a kiss. He heard the other moan, and then gasp when Shiro’s hands found Ichigo’s neglected erection.

Shiro leaned back, a crooked smile on his lips. He placed kisses down Ichigo’s neck while his hand continued to stroke him through his pants.

“A-Ah… Shiro.”

“Shush, you did such a great job of sucking me off, now it’s my turn to repay the favour.”

“Hah… you don’t h-have to do that…”

“It’s not fair that I’m the only one who gets to feel good.”

Ichigo’s breath hitched as Shiro worked him out of his pants. He found himself on his back, bare, and Shiro’s hand stroking his length. Ichigo gasped when he felt Shiro’s mouth on his tip, tongue swirling around the head of his erection.

“Sh-Shiro…”

Shiro smirked and slowly brought more of Ichigo’s erection into his mouth. His hands moved down to massage Ichigo’s sack.

Ichigo trembled and his nails dug into Shiro’s bedsheets. It wasn’t too much longer before he shivered, gasping a warning that he was coming, and Shiro swallowed his release.

The pale man climbed up beside Ichigo on the bed and nuzzled his neck.

Ichigo caught his breath and curled up against Shiro.

Black nails brushed through Ichigo’s hair. “Shall we take a bath?”

Ichigo nodded. “Please.”

* * *

Ichigo smiled with tears in his eyes as Shiro got down on one knee.

He honestly hadn’t been expecting this, although, looking back, the ride around the kingdom, the roses and the fancy dinner should have been a dead giveaway.

Shiro slowly opened the box in his hand. “Ichigo Kurosaki, the love of my life, will you do me the honour of marrying me?”

Ichigo nodded. “Of course.”

The ring was a simple golden band, but it was what it symbolized that made it so precious to Ichigo. He took care to keep it in a safe space whenever he was training, and to never misplace it in his barracks. He couldn’t even take it off when Tatsuki and Orihime asked to see it, telling them that he feared losing it.

He almost didn’t want to take it off when his wedding day came, but his mother reassured him that the ring bearer would never lose such an important item.

His father gave him a proud nod. Yuzu hugged Ichigo in tears, and Karin stayed off to the side, muttering to herself, but Ichigo was certain he saw tears at the corner of her eyes too.

Masaki walked Ichigo down the aisle. Ichigo grinned sheepishly at all his friends and family who had gathered to help celebrate. He saw Kaien, Kukaku and Ganji, as well as Orihime, Tatsuki, Chad, Uryu, Keigo and Mizuiro. There were other members of his small village sitting amongst the crowd that he almost didn't recognize, but he was certain his mother or father had invited. Shiro's list of guests wasn't as large as Ichigo's, but Ichigo recognized Grimmjow and Nel amongst the strange faces.

Then, when Shiro walked down the aisle, Ichigo felt like time itself had stopped.

Shiro felt nervous when all Ichigo did at first was stare at him. Then all the butterflies in Shiro’s stomach flew away when Ichigo smiled.

That smile was truly the most beautiful thing in the world. It made all of Shiro’s fears and doubts vanish. He loved it so much. And he loved Ichigo so much.

They said their I dos, but the entire time, Shiro felt like he was on autopilot. He couldn’t think straight, couldn’t concentrate… not so long as Ichigo was smiling at him. It still made his knees as weak as the day he first saw him.

“You may now kiss your husband.”

Shiro blinked. He thought he heard wrong until Ichigo leaned in. Shiro closed his eyes and shared a gentle kiss with his now-husband. He felt Ichigo’s hands on his waist and his own hands gripped Ichigo tightly in return. He almost forgot to let go.

* * *

“Watch out!” Ichigo yelled.

By the time Shiro spun around, Ichigo was on the palace floor. Orihime rushed over, putting up her shield to defend Shiro as he dropped to his knees at Ichigo’s side.

“No, no, no…” Shiro murmured, almost without noticing he did so. He stared at the arrow in Ichigo’s chest as Ichigo slowly took Shiro’s hands.

Ichigo smiled at Shiro. “You’re going to be okay, Shi.”

“Idiot,” Shiro spat. “Why did you do that?”

Ichigo chuckled. “Why did I save you, you mean? Isn’t that obvious? Because I love you, Shiro.”

Shiro spun around, searching for a familiar face. “Tatsuki!” He snapped. “Quickly, help me move him!”

Tatsuki rushed over. She and Shiro carefully lifted Ichigo, while Orihime did her best to cover them.

“Fall back!” Shiro ordered his knights. “We’ve lost this room, but we’ll have a better chance at defending the next one! Move!”

The other knights followed Shiro’s orders. A river of people rushed through two large doors. When everyone was inside, the two doors were slammed and bolted shut.

“Sir,” one of the medics rushed up to Shiro. “We’ve set up a temporary infirmary down the hall. We’ll take him.”

“I’m coming too,” Shiro replied.

Tatsuki shook her head and stepped between Shiro and the medics. “Shiro, these people need their lieutenant right now or else the palace will be lost. The captain has already fallen.”

“But Ichigo-”

“Is strong,” Tatsuki reassured. “And won’t stand a chance if the palace, including the infirmary, is overrun by the enemy.”

Shiro swore under his breath as he watched Ichigo get carried off. Ichigo gave Shiro a weak smile. Shiro mouthed the words ‘I love you’ to Ichigo. Then there was an explosion.

Shiro whipped around to see something crashing through the door. No doubt the enemy was trying to break in. The door was made of thick wood, but it wouldn't take too long for the enemy to shatter it.

When Shiro turned to look for Ichigo again, he had disappeared down the hall.

* * *

The battle was over. The palace was safe for now since the enemy was forced to retreat. There was a momentary silence cast throughout the entire kingdom, as though it was holding its breath.

Shiro gazed down at Ichigo's form and slowly took his hand.

He felt that any minute now, those brown eyes would open, and pink lips would curve into a teasing grin... but Shiro knew that wasn’t possible.

Corpses couldn’t smile.


End file.
